crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK-Infernal Dragon
RPK-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP machine gun variant of RPK featured in CrossFire. Overview RPK-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP weapon based on the RPK, released along with the AWM-Infernal Dragon. This weapon features an Infernal Dragon sculpture coiling the weapon from the barrel to the receiver, plus a 170 rounds magazine, making it a very large boost comparing to other RPK variants. RPK Infernal Dragon also has a very fast drawing speed where the gun is simply taken to the screen, and the reload speed has been shortened significantly as the drum mag is replaced faster, giving this gun an edge against other MGs. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * High accuracy. * High rate of fire. * Very high magazine capacity. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast drawing speed. 'Disadvantages' * Heavyweight. * High recoil. VVIP Features The RPK-Infernal Dragon has various effects to its owner and every other players in the room. The effects are: * 50% Bonus Points in PvE Modes for the owner. * 10% Bonus Points in PvE Modes for everyone. * Increased (+20) ammo '''for all equiped MGs. * '''200% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone. * 20% GP bonus for everyone. Availability Available in all CrossFire versions. Variants BI_RPK_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Trivia * This is the last VVIP weapon to feature an entire set of unique animations. All subsequent VVIP weapons only have faster animations to give it boosted stats, although Thompson-Infernal Dragon has a slightly modified draw animation while the M4A1-S Jewelry and M4A1-S G Spirit features a unique reload animation as well. The Field Shovel-Born Beast also has a new secondary attack animation, though it's toggle-able. ** Technically, Desert Eagle-Born Beast also features an entire set of unique animation, but it's a two-piece weapon combo, comparing to the normal Desert Eagle which is only one. ** After a long wait, Desert Eagle-El Dorado marks the return of unique draw / reload animation set, plus it features a unique dual wield animation as well. * In CF Vietnam, this gun was supposed to come alongside AWM-Infernal Dragon in July 2013 patch, but it was left out for unknown reason. Only one month later it was added to VVIP Shop. * The RPK-Infernal Dragon is the only VVIP gun to not feature any sale-off upon its release in CrossFire Vietnam. ** The M4A1-S Transformer has the same problem, albeit it could be bought in a package with Wave Mode items (Gems, Gem Removal Coupon and Stabilizer device) at no cost for bonus items. **Prior to this gun's release, both the AK-47-Beast and the AWM-Infernal Dragon received a discount on the webmall (500 vcoin for AK-47-Beast and 300 vcoin for AWM-Infernal Dragon) which applied to users who already owned AK47 Beast. * Unlike the Points Bonus glitch, the RPK-Infernal Dragon owner will receive the 60% Bonus automatically during PVE matches. This applies to both scores against zombies/mechs and the Clear Bonus points at the end of each round (kill streaks in EMD Lab excluded). ** This ensures the user with RPK-Infernal Dragon will always get the most points for themselves before anyone else, and in case they get kicked/disconnected, they will still be able to keep some prizes. ** The points bonus in PVE matches is displayed after each round ends, except for the last round and Mission Bonus, though players will still receive full bonus points. * Due to its various bonuses and fair price, the RPK-Infernal Dragon is considered one of the best VVIP gun released up to date. It is highly recommended for players who like Mutation Mode and/or PVE modes such as Challenge Mode Defense Mode and Trial Challenge, although the Thompson-Infernal Dragon could also be considered. * In CF Philippines, RPK-Infernal Dragon was removed in the VVIP shop and was placed in the Mega Lotto/Black Market a year after its introduction. ** It has a temporary (1 day and 7 days) and a permanent variant in its own lotto/capsule (50 EC per lotto spin). ** After a certain updates in CF Philippines, the temporary one was changed from 1 day to 3 days. Gallery RPK_ID_Render.png|Render Rpk-dragont-turnRD.png|Side view RPK-ID HUD.png|HUD Rpk id gif ru.gif|RPK-Infernal Dragon Spin (360*) SFG-RPK-VIP.png|Artwork Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Category:VVIP Category:RPK Variants